wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pyrrhian Kami
|-| Kami = Pyrrhian Kami The Pyrrhian Kami concept belongs to Wings-of-Bloodfire. Respective kami belong to their creators. Rules and Guidelines :♢ This project is NOT OPEN to making new kami / gods. :♢ The kami are closely tied with Camp Gin Chi: the safe haven for demikami / demigods. That project is open. :♢ Any character and AU is allowed to follow this religion, no permission needed, unless they plan on changing aspects of it. Progenitors Tengoku :♢ God of the Heavens, Light, All Things Holy :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 王 :♢ Residence: Mikadia king :♢ Opposing Deity: Izanami :♢ Godly Kin: Shi, Taiyou, Tsuki, Kasai, Chikyuu, Kuuki, Mizu offspring :♢ Personality: b//stard, a jerk, stubborn, stuck-up, hates being told what to do, impatient :♢ Abilities: holy magic, heavenly magic, gift of banishment and exile from one realm to another, talisman Pendant Izanami :♢ Goddess of Darkness, Nightmares, Monsters :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 冥 :♢ Residence: Hellia prisoner :♢ Opposing Deity: Tengoku :♢ Godly Kin: Shi, Taiyou, Tsuki offspring :♢ Personality: manipulative, mean, no remorse, cares for nothing and no one except herself :♢ Abilities: siren song, glamor (to appear as a loved one), monster creation, dark magic, talisman Claws Staff Jikan :♢ God of Time, Knowledge, History :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 久 :♢ Residence: Mikadia :♢ Opposing Deity: Konton :♢ Godly Kin: Konton sister :♢ Personality: gentle, kind, loves helping out, soft spot for helping with school prayers, wise :♢ Abilities: timewalking (past / present), time manipulation, freeze time, incredible wisdom, talisman Clock Konton :♢ Goddess of Chaos, Prophecy, Future :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 沌 :♢ Residence: Camp Gin Chi, Mortalia exiled :♢ Opposing Deity: Jikan :♢ Godly Kin: Kasai, Chikyuu, Kuuki, Mizu offspring, Jikan brother :♢ Personality: sarcastic, stubborn, teasing, fun, exasperated, proud, rolls her eyes a lot :♢ Abilities: foresight, mind-reading, timewalking (future), telekinesis, talisman Orb Blacksun Triad Shi :♢ God of Death, Afterlife :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 死 :♢ Residence: Mortalia (mainly) :♢ Opposing Deity: Shizen :♢ Godly Kin: Tengoku father; Izanami mother; Taiyou, Tsuki siblings :♢ Personality: monotone, disinterested, unaffected, gloomy, frowns a lot, sad, disappointed :♢ Abilities: leads the spirits to their afterlife, sees everyone's time of death, free to move between all three Realms, sees ghosts Taiyou :♢ God of the Sun, Day :♢ Owner: NightStrike the Dragon :♢ Symbol: 旭 :♢ Residence: Mikadia :♢ Opposing Deity: Tsuki :♢ Godly Kin: Tengoku father; Izanami mother; Shi, Tsuki siblings :♢ Personality: well-spoken, likes bad puns, theatrical, witty, prideful, perfectionistic :♢ Abilities: light magic Tsuki :♢ Goddess of the Moon/Stars, Night :♢ Owner: NightStrike the Dragon :♢ Symbol: 肭 :♢ Residence: Mikadia :♢ Opposing Deity: Taiyou :♢ Godly Kin: Tengoku father; Izanami mother; Shi, Taiyou siblings :♢ Personality: quiet, mysterious, cold, suspicious, logical, protective, observant, big-picture focused :♢ Abilities: night magic Elemental Four Chikyuu :♢ God of Earth, Ground; Spirit of Protection :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 土 :♢ Residence: Mikadia :♢ Opposing Deity: Kuuki :♢ Godly Kin: Tengoku father; Konton mother; Kasai, Mizu, Kuuki siblings :♢ Personality: irritatingly stubborn, traditional, not fond of change, fiercely loyal :♢ Abilities: earth manipulation Kasai :♢ Goddess of Fire; Spirit of Change :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 火 :♢ Residence: Mikadia :♢ Opposing Deity: Mizu :♢ Godly Kin: Tengoku father; Konton mother; Chikyuu, Mizu, Kuuki siblings :♢ Personality: full of spunk, spicy, fiery, sarcastic, fun, swears a lot, free-spirited :♢ Abilities: fire manipulation Mizu :♢ Goddess of Water; Spirit of Peace :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 水 :♢ Residence: Mikadia; Bay of a Thousand Scales, Mortalia :♢ Opposing Deity: Kasai :♢ Godly Kin: Tengoku father; Konton mother; Kasai, Chikyuu, Kuuki siblings :♢ Personality: gentle, soft, feminine, strong maternal instincts, not great at following the rules, easily distracted :♢ Abilities: water manipulation Kuuki :♢ God of Air, Wind; Spirit of Freedom :♢ Owner: NightStrike the Dragon :♢ Symbol: 風 :♢ Residence: Mikadia; Claws of the Clouds, Mortalia :♢ Opposing Deity: Chikyuu :♢ Godly Kin: Tengoku father; Konton mother; Kasai, Mizu, Chikyuu siblings :♢ Personality: calm, idealistic, poetic, adventurous, composed, open-minded, decisive :♢ Abilities: wind manipulation Kami-born Raitoningu :♢ Goddess of Lightning :♢ Owner: NightStrike the Dragon :♢ Symbol: 霆 :♢ Residence: Mikadia :♢ Opposing Deity: Sandaa :♢ Godly Kin: Kuuki father; Mizu mother; Sandaa brother :♢ Personality: focused, honorable, vengeful, serious, quick thinker, lonely, ruthless :♢ Abilities: electricity manipulation, create a storm with Sandaa Sandaa :♢ God of Thunder :♢ Owner: NightStrike the Dragon :♢ Symbol: 雷 :♢ Residence: Mikadia :♢ Opposing Deity: Raitoningu :♢ Godly Kin: Kuuki father; Mizu mother; Raitoningu sister :♢ Personality: upbeat, prankster, loud, laid-back, carefree, impulsive, flirty :♢ Abilities: noise manipulation, create a storm with Raitoningu Shizen :♢ Goddess of Nature, Life :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 芔 :♢ Residence: Mikadia :♢ Opposing Deity: Shi :♢ Godly Kin: Chikyuu father; Mizu mother :♢ Personality: gentle, intelligent, honorable, caring, maternal, kind :♢ Abilities: plant manipulation, communicate to animals, extraordinary healing powers Azamuku :♢ God of Deception, Lies :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 紿 :♢ Residence: Mortalia (mainly) :♢ Opposing Deity: Fukushuu :♢ Godly Kin: Sensou father; Ai mother; Fukushuu brother :♢ Personality: :♢ Abilities: lie detection, illusion-making, short-distance teleportation Fukushuu :♢ God of Revenge, Grudges, Hate :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 仇 :♢ Residence: Mortalia (mainly) :♢ Opposing Deity: Azamuku :♢ Godly Kin: Sensou father; Ai mother; Azamuku brother :♢ Personality: :♢ Abilities: Wish-born Ai :♢ Goddess of Love, Emotion :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 愛 :♢ Residence: Mikadia, Mortalia :♢ Opposing Deity: Sensou :♢ Godly Kin: Azamuku, Fukushuu offspring :♢ Personality: bubbly, sweet, loves playing matchmaker, fangirl, charming :♢ Abilities: silvertongue, feel others' emotions, change one's emotions about a particular subject / object Sensou :♢ God of War, Calamity :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 戦 :♢ Residence: Mikadia, Mortalia :♢ Opposing Deity: Ai :♢ Godly Kin: Azamuku, Fukushuu offspring :♢ Personality: dark, brooding, stoic, cold, dedicated, focused, uncaring :♢ Abilities: summon weapons, increased fighting senses, extraordinary fighter Chouwa :♢ Goddess of Music, Creativity, Art :♢ Owner: Daybreak the Traveler :♢ Symbol: 楽 :♢ Residence: Mikadia, Mortalia :♢ Opposing Deity: Toru formerly, Donyoku :♢ Godly Kin: n/a :♢ Personality: :♢ Abilities: Donyoku :♢ God of Wealth, Riches, Luck :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 鏹 :♢ Residence: Mikadia, Mortalia :♢ Opposing Deity: Chouwa :♢ Godly Kin: n/a :♢ Personality: easily distracted, loves shiny things, hoarding problem, cocky, frat boy attitude :♢ Abilities: find precious metals / wealth with no issue, everything seems to go his way luck, wins gambling a lot Toru :♢ Former God of Mimicry deceased, in the process of being reborn :♢ Owner: Wings-of-Bloodfire :♢ Symbol: 写 :♢ Residence: n/a :♢ Opposing Deity: Chouwa formerly :♢ Godly Kin: n/a :♢ Personality: fun, playful, mischievous, slightly arrogant :♢ Abilities: glamor, copy others' abilities only one at a time, make copies of himself |-| Lore = The Three Realms Mikadia Mortalia Hellia Lore and History In the Beginning... Izanami's Exile Elemental Four Rise of Mikadia Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Alternate Universes Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Legend)